Out of Darkness
by Cheshire Ches
Summary: Antonio ingin lepas dari sisi kelamnya, berharap Alice-lah yang menjadi cahaya pemandunya, membantunya keluar dari kegelapan. Membantunya mematikan iblis gila yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya.


**Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning** : AU, OOC, tragedy gagal, dll. Don't like? Don't read :)

**A/N** : hola~ saya cuma mau ngasih info, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari soundtrack Devil May Cry 4 yang berjudul Out of Darkness :3 #infopenting #plak

.

_**Out of Darkness © Oyabun Shinshi**_

.

Alice Kirkland membuka mata perlahan. Ia mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring lemah di lantai keramik yang dingin, dengan sekujur tubuh terasa nyeri dan kepala pusing luar biasa. Pandangan matanya nanar, tertuju tepat ke arah langit-langit ruangan yang minim cahaya. Berbagai pertanyaan meledak dalam kepalanya.

'Dimana aku?'

'Kenapa seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit sekali?'

Alice menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Langit di luar sana gelap, pertanda matahari telah bergerak ke belahan bumi yang lain.

'Jam berapa sekarang?'

'Sudah berapa lama aku terbaring di sini?'

Dan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya tak kunjung muncul dalam pikirannya, sampai matanya bertemu sepasang iris hijau milik seorang pemuda. Ah, Alice ingat siapa dia. Rambut cokelat kehitaman yang membingkai wajah tampan sempurna, tatapan ramah dari bola mata sehijau rumput musim semi, dan senyum hangat bak malaikat. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Mana mungkin dia melupakan wajah orang yang dicintainya?

"Sudah bangun, eh?"

Tapi saat ini berbeda. Pemuda itu tidak tersenyum. Tidak ada sinar ramah dan jenaka di matanya, melainkan sorot kelam, kejam, mirip seperti iblis alih-alih malaikat. Alice membuka mulut, bermaksud untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun satu sayatan pelan dan dalam di lengannya membuat gadis itu bungkam. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, air matanya merebak.

"Perdengarkan jeritanmu padaku, _Mi querido_. Kenapa diam?"

Sekarang Alice ingat. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas mengapa dirinya berakhir di sini: tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan luka di sekujur badan, sayatan-sayatan memanjang di lengan juga kaki, dan kepala berdenyut mematikan. Bau anyir darah menerpa hidung, seiring dengan mengalirnya substansi hangat berwarna merah itu dari luka baru yang menganga di lengannya.

Alice ingat, tinju Antonio menghantam kepalanya kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan dan terbangun di ruangan asing ini dengan tubuh serasa remuk.

"Antonio..." Dengan susah payah gadis itu membuka mulut, mengeluarkan suara serak lemah bernada menuntut. "Kenapa...?"

Lagi, satu sayatan menyapa bagian tubuh gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu. Kali ini pipinya yang menjadi sasaran pisau lipat milik Antonio. Dan lagi-lagi Alice menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Menjeritlah!" Hardik Antonio marah. Dijambaknya dengan kasar rambut Alice. "Kenapa malah diam? Menyebalkan, tahu!"

Bertekad kuat untuk tidak mengikuti keinginan Antonio, Alice menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Bibirnya terbuka lagi dan ia mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Lagu itu lagu kesukaan Antonio. Lagu yang menjadi titik penghubung antara mereka berdua, lagu yang mempertemukannya dengan pemuda lembut yang kini telah berubah buas bak serigala lapar.

"_Listen to my voice calling you, pulling you out of darkness. Hear the devil's cry of sin, always turn your back on him..._"

Antonio melotot marah mendengar nyanyian Alice yang menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan remang itu. Bukannya berhenti menyakiti, Antonio malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Diarahkannya pisau lipat miliknya tepat ke leher Alice.

"Diam." desisnya berbahaya.

Alice tidak peduli. Ia terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya, dengan harapan pemuda itu sadar dan berhenti menyakitinya.

"_With the wind you go, still I dream of your spirit leading you back home. I will give my gifts to you, grow your garden, watch it bloom..._"

Pisau lipat Antonio menyayat bahu Alice, menambah rasa sakit pada tubuh rapuhnya. Alice tersentak sedikit dan air mata mengalir menuruni pipi, melewati luka sayatan yang tadi dihadiahkan Antonio untuknya. Sakit. Sakit.

"Tutup mulut atau kurobek lehermu!"

Alice berhenti bernyanyi. Bukan karena ancaman Antonio, tapi karena tiba-tiba ingatannya memutar ulang kejadian di masa lalu. Mulai dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, hingga saat-saat sebelum kepalan tangan Antonio menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat kuat hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Saat itu Alice sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah taman, merasa kesepian lebih dari siapapun. Ia menengadah menatap langit bersemburat oranye. Hari sudah sore, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk beranjak pulang ke rumah. Toh, di rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Seluruh keluarganya telah lama tewas karena kecelakaan, sanak saudaranya entah berada dimana, dan dia tidak punya tempat untuk berpegang.

Gadis itu menarik napas, lalu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu demi menghibur diri sendiri.

"_**Listen to my voice calling you,**_

_**Pulling you out of darkness.**_

_**Hear the devil's cry of sin,**_

_**Always turn your back on him.**_

_**With the wind you go,**_

_**Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home.**_

_**I will give my gifts to you,**_

_**Grow your garden, watch it bloom.**_

_**The light in your eyes is an angel up high,**_

_**Fighting to ease the shadow side.**_

_**Hearts will grow though having to bend,**_

_**Leaving behind all things in the end.**_

_**Listen to my voice calling you,**_

_**Pulling you out of darkness.**_

_**Hear the devil's cry of sin,**_

_**Always turn your back on him...**"_

Terlalu menghayati nyanyiannya, Alice tidak menyadari seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya sejak tadi, mendengar suaranya mengalun melantunkan melodi indah. Segera setelah kalimat terakhir dinyanyikan, orang itu bertepuk tangan, membuat Alice terlonjak kaget.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya waspada. Ia menatap orang itu dengan tatapan menginterogasi, lalu menyadari bahwa ternyata mereka memiliki warna mata yang sama.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku mengagetkanmu ya?" Orang itu, seorang pemuda dengan sorot mata teduh dan senyum menawan, terkekeh pelan. "Aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Kau boleh memanggilku Antonio, atau Toni. Aku sedang berjalan melewati taman ini dan tidak sengaja mendengar nyanyianmu."

Mata Alice memicing curiga dengan keramahan pemuda di hadapannya, walaupun tadi ia sempat terpana melihat senyuman milik pemuda itu.

"Hei, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang jahat, kok." Antonio terkekeh lagi. "Suaramu bagus, dan aku suka lagunya. Rasanya lagu itu cocok sekali jika dinyanyikan untuk... Orang sepertiku."

Alice sedikit mengernyit heran memandang ekspresi Antonio yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Tapi ia terlalu enggan untuk bertanya.

"Oh..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Antonio tersenyum lembut. "Siapa namamu?"

Alice tidak langsung menjawab. Ditatapnya pemuda itu, menikmati senyuman yang ditujukan untuknya. Senyumannya terlampau memikat, seindah malaikat. Alice tahu perumpamaannya sedikit hiperbolis, tapi memang begitulah adanya.

"Alice Kirkland," jawab Alice akhirnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke kedua tangan dipangkuannya dengan sedikit semburat merah muda di wajah.

"Salam kenal, Alice." Antonio mengusap puncak kepala Alice sambil tersenyum lebar. Lagi-lagi Alice terpana. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya telah jatuh pada Antonio.

Sejak saat itu, Alice dan Antonio selalu bertemu di taman setiap sore. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bercanda, bertukar cerita. Antonio selalu meminta Alice menyanyikan lagu yang pernah dinyanyikannya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, yang dengan senang hati dilakukan oleh Alice, walaupun ia bingung dengan ekspresi muram di wajah Antonio setiap kali ia menyanyikan lagu itu.

Antonio yang ia anggap seperti malaikat selalu bersikap baik padanya. Sampai suatu hari, anggapan itu goyah dan hancur seketika.

"Ikut aku, Alice." Antonio menatap Alice dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi. Suara yang biasanya ceria kini berubah dingin tanpa emosi.

"Ikut kemana? Kau kenapa sih, Antonio?" Sedikit takut melihat raut wajah dingin itu, Alice mundur selangkah. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Ikut aku sekarang!" Paksa Antonio. Ia menyambar pergelangan tangan Alice, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, lalu menarik gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Aduh! Berhenti, Antonio, sakit!" Alice berontak sekuat tenaga, ketakutan mulai menghinggapinya. Kemana pemuda lembut penuh senyum yang selalu menjaga perasaannya? Kemana Antonio yang selalu bersikap baik? Kemana _malaikatnya_?

"_Bloody-_! LEPASKAN AKU, _GIT_!"

Alice menyesal telah berteriak memaki Antonio. Karena detik berikutnya, tinju Antonio melayang menghantam dahinya, memberinya rasa pusing tiada tara, membuat kesadarannya melayang seketika.

Dan di sinilah ia berada pada akhirnya, terbaring penuh luka. Tidak hanya pada fisik, tapi juga batinnya.

Sekarang ia tahu sisi gelap Antonio. Sekarang ia tahu sisi gelap_ malaikatnya._

"_The light in your eyes is an angel up high, fighting to ease the shadow side. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end..._"

Alice melanjutkan nyanyiannya yang tadi sempat terputus sementara pikirannya melayang. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar menahan sakit, menggapai wajah Antonio dan mengusap kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut. Alice menatap mata Antonio dalam-dalam, mencari sorot kehangatan di sana, berusaha menyadarkan laki-laki yang telah menawan hatinya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia saja. Antonio masih menatapnya dingin dan menggenggam kedua tangan Alice. Bukan genggaman lembut seperti yang diharapkannya, melainkan genggaman kuat penuh amarah, dengan kuku-kuku tajam menghunjam kulitnya. Perih. Darah mengalir lagi. Alice menangis dalam diam.

"Perempuan keras kepala," gumam Antonio. Suaranya terdengar penuh kemarahan. "Tidak mau menjerit dan malah menyanyikan lagu busuk macam itu! Kau ini benar-benar bebal!"

Satu-dua sabetan merobek pakaian Alice di bagian perut, darah mengucur perlahan dari sana. Ia menggigit bibirnya lagi demi menahan jeritan, walaupun bibirnya sendiri penuh luka karena sejak tadi ia jadikan objek pelampiasan rasa sakit.

Alice kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Langit yang tadinya gelap pekat kini menampilkan semburat pucat kebiruan. Ternyata pagi telah tiba. Sudah selama itukah ia terbaring mengenaskan di sana?

Seakan hilang akal, Alice melanjutkan bait terakhir lagunya dengan suara bergetar.

"_Listen to my voice calling you, pulling you out of darkness. Hear the devil's cry of sin, always turn your back on him..._"

"Perempuan bebal! Kali ini benar-benar akan kurobek lehermu!"

Alice siap mati. Ia siap melakukan apa saja, termasuk mati di tangan Antonio sendiri, asalkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu, malaikatnya, merasa puas dan bahagia. Toh, ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia. Satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya saat ini hanya Antonio, yang datang ketika rasa kesepian nyaris membunuhnya, memberinya senyum cerah setiap saat, membelai kepalanya penuh sayang. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Antonio tidak menginginkan keberadaannya lagi.

Alice memejamkan mata dan merapatkan bibir, menunggu pisau Antonio bertemu lehernya dan merobek tenggorokannya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Terdengar bunyi pisau menghantam lantai.

Telinga Alice menangkap sebuah suara isakan. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati Antonio telah berada di sudut ruangan, duduk memeluk lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya di sela kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Antonio menangis.

Bersusah payah menahan rasa sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, Alice mencoba bangkit. Ia merangkak pelan menuju ke arah Antonio, lalu menyentuh lembut bahu pemuda itu.

"An...tonio..."

Sang pemilik nama mengangkat kepalanya, menampilkan wajah penuh airmata. Antonio memandang Alice dengan tatapan nelangsa, seolah ingin menghabisi nyawanya sendiri saat itu juga.

"Alice..." Gumamnya dengan suara bergetar yang sarat akan penyesalan. "Lihatlah apa yang telah _dia_ lakukan padamu..."

Alice menatap mata Antonio. Ia mengenal betul sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang sangat berbeda dengan yang ia lihat sepanjang malam tadi. Ini Antonio-nya, malaikatnya. Dipeluknya pemuda itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan luka menganga. Antonio, dengan berurai air mata, balas memeluk Alice erat-erat. Namun langsung dilepaskannya ketika gadis itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku... Sudah lama aku menyembunyikan rahasia busuk ini darimu. Selama ini aku menahan agar _dia_ tidak keluar dan menyakitimu, tapi..." Kalimat Antonio terputus karena Alice memeluknya lagi. Gadis itu bersyukur, Antonio yang selama ini ia kenal, yang lembut dan penuh perhatian, telah kembali padanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu, aku punya dua kepribadian," Antonio mengelus lembut rambut Alice. "Bantu aku, Alice, bantu aku melepaskan diriku dari kutukan ini..."

Alice telah mengetahui sisi lain Antonio. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Antonio sangat menyukai lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Antonio ingin lepas dari sisi kelamnya, berharap Alice-lah yang menjadi cahaya pemandunya, membantunya keluar dari kegelapan. Membantunya mematikan iblis gila yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya.

"Apapun..." Ujar Alice terbata-bata. "...akan kulakukan untukmu... 'Tonio..."

.

.

Alice duduk termenung di taman tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Antonio. Ia menyentuh perutnya yang masih terasa nyeri, lalu menghela napas lelah.

Setelah meyakinkan Antonio bahwa ia akan membantunya, Antonio langsung membawa Alice keluar dari ruangan tempat ia disiksa, yang ternyata adalah kamar belakang rumah pemuda itu. Antonio merawat luka-luka Alice dengan hati-hati, membaringkannya di sofa, dan menyuapi sup tomat hangat buatannya sendiri untuk gadis itu. Membuat Alice merasa sangat bahagia dan bersyukur. Antonio yang baik, malaikatnya, telah benar-benar kembali. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Antonio melawan sisi gelapnya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Alice?" Tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu Alice. Gadis itu menoleh, Antonio tersenyum hangat padanya. Seperti biasa. "Bagaimana luka-lukamu?"

"Masih sedikit sakit, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik. Tidak usah khawatir." jawab Alice ringan. Ia lalu memeluk Antonio erat dan berbisik, "aku akan membebaskanmu dari kegelapan, Antonio, bagaimanapun caranya. Karena aku mencintaimu..."

Antonio terdiam sesaat, lalu balas memeluk. Tanpa sepengetahuan Alice, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Seringai keji bak pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dalam keremangan cahaya matahari senja, Ia balas berbisik dengan nada manis palsu, "terima kasih, _Mi amor_, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

**OWARI**

.

**A/N** : haha, betapa garingnya -_- saya tau saya gak bakat nulis fanfic dengan genre semacam ini, tapi daripada file-nya teronggok membusuk di arsip saya, mending saya sebar saja di sini #plak RnR?


End file.
